


Match-Point (Gratitude)

by Madame_Klancealot



Series: Dependent [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Confirmation, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Friendship, M/M, Volleyball Dorks in Love, volleyball idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Klancealot/pseuds/Madame_Klancealot
Summary: Now with their relationship finally confirmed and in check, Kageyama and Hinata have one last thing to do.Say thank you.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Dependent [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1447507
Comments: 7
Kudos: 106





	Match-Point (Gratitude)

During free period, Yachi had a sudden pang bursting through her chest, almost like something had sparked inside her, waking her up from a slumbering dream. 

What the feeling was beat her, but she had this determined might to figure it out. Lately, her friends, the two bozos she always hung out with during recess and free periods were nowhere to be seen. To be quite frank with herself, she hadn’t seen the pair all day. 

The qualifiers to nationals was recently this weekend, the team winning against the undefeatable Shiratorizawa had inflicted all kinds of emotions on the boys. Kageyama and Hinata most of all, in Yachi’s personal opinion. 

She remembered like a clear blue day how happy they were winning against the unbearable defence that was Ushijima, and yet, they managed to pull through, slamming down that winning spike with tears of joy falling past their cheeks. 

What had taken refuge in her mind since that day was the way Kageyama and Hinata had shared looks out on the court, right before the others smothered them with their winning joy. Hinata had this kind of pinning look directed only at Kageyama right before his lips peeled into a happy, very content smile. Almost like something had been confirmed between the two of them. 

So with that look between them glued into her mind, she wondered. Wondered about that sudden pondering question she threw out that day during lunch almost two months ago. Were they going out? They hadn’t at the time, refusing and swatting away the question like it were mosquitos eating them alive. 

But something happened after that day. 

More and more Yachi had noticed from afar how close the two air heads had gotten. She noticed the first time was after practice once when Hinata and Kageyama rode bikes home together. Yachi lived near Hinata and took sort of the same route as him home, but she held her distance when she noticed that day, all on a whim, she didn’t want to pry into their personal business but they were right there; Kageyama held hands with Hinata. 

Her cheeks had blazed a calm flame when she caught them, observing bewittingly their hands clasped closely together, smiles spread all happily along their faces. 

Something had definitely happened, and Yachi, she began noticing more things - unannounced, though, to say it like that - between them. Without warning, she would suddenly catch them hugging by the vending machines, looking like flustered wrecks; their necks all painted a bright red color and their cheeks ignited with an even darker flush of red. 

Then, during one free periode, to her utter surprise, Kageyama, per usual, shouted heavily at Hinata to come to him, but he didn’t use the name Hinata, no. Her eyes had blown up in shock when the name _Shouyou_ fell from his mouth. Literally, the two idiots who seem to usually despise one another, always ready to start up a new fight, they had gone as far as to call each other by their first names. 

Yachi only did that with her closest friends, and even that happened during rare occasions - usually using the honorific _-chan_ at the end of her friends’ names - but only people who had either grown up as childhood friends, or, and this blew Yachi away when the idea popped up in her head, maybe they were closer than everyone intended them to be. 

Couples tend to always call each other by their first name. Could it be that that sudden small spark bursted into something; blossomed into something, dare she think it, romantic? 

She started shaking her head rapidly at the idea of those two really going all out and confirming her sudden pondering suspicion from what felt like an eon ago. But, she bit at her mechanical pencil; but they were acting closer, doing things that couples usually did. Like holding hands whenever they were given a free opportunity, with no one noticing - except for Yachi catching them off guard - fondling their hand in one’s fluffy, spiky hair, and sending sweet smiles their way. 

The smiles were the most outrageous in Yachi’s opinion. First of all, because Kageyama didn’t smile. He knew how to smirk all evil at someone, specially before he sent an awesome, deadly impacting serve, but a smile?! 

Only Hinata made him look all loose and relaxed along his lips, and it had been happening a lot now, which not only had Yachi stumped on the matter, but the others on the team too. The name thing, to everyone’s assumption, they thought it were a dare between them, to throw off everyone on the team and laugh at them later, but then the smiling, and now the way they shared a look like that after winning against Shiratorizawa...

It only spelled one thing. 

Yachi broke out of her little bubble, screeching as the sliding door to her classroom brusquely hit the wall, opening. In the door opening stood two idiots, flustered to a tee, red coated all over the areas of revealing skin, and squirming smiles squiggling along their faces. Kageyama and Hinata were panting, almost as if they had raced to Yachi’s classroom. Could explain their rosy complexions, but something else was wafting in the air around them. Almost like they had an announcement to make, storming over animatedly toward her desk. 

Planting their feet at the edge of Yachi’s desk, she peered down and caught a sudden glance of two hands firmly clasped together, one small and a larger one nestling it. Connected to the linked hands, she rose her gaze upwards finding two boys wearing very, very nervous looks. Shaking almost, Hinata stuttered out, “Yachi-san!” He bowed, low, dragging Kageyama with him. 

Took some force to begin with as Kageyama hated being commanded by Hinata, but he followed along suit, but not looking satisfied at first, his scrunched face relaxing when Hinata shot him a teasing wink. 

“Uh..” Yachi stuttered out herself at first, “What is it?” She then asked with a light tone, indicating that she too, was confused but sort of aware of the situation about to befall upon her now. 

Still bowed 90 degrees, perfectly actually, their training doing that to them, Kageyama was the one to speak up first, with Hinata’s voice attaching itself when they simultaneously shouted for the whole class, and maybe the other classes as well, a big old, “THANK YOU!” 

Stricken, Yachi simply replied, “You’re...welcome?” Ending it as a question, still quite dumbfounded by the two idiots. 

When they straightened their backs, looking determined at Yachi, both their faces elongated into happy, happy smiles; first staring at one another with a fond gaze, making Yachi’s cheeks warm up again at the way they were staring at each other - just like after the game - then craned their necks to give Yachi a casual, grateful tug at their lips. 

“Yes, thank you very much, Yachi-san. We owe you, big time.” Kageyama confirmed, his rare smile suddenly being the brightest thing in their entire room that some of the girls around them held up their phones snapping photos while they still could. 

“Mhh!” Hinata cooed along, bumping his spiky hair at Kageyama’s shoulder. 

Understanding and realization washed over Yachi. She knew that she was right all along, even before the pondering question made its serve to the center court. But still, she needed more answers, “But what did I do?” She tilted her head to the side, mechanical pencil back at her curious lips. 

“You opened our eyes.” Kageyama explained, his grip tightening around Hinata’s small hand. 

Hinata shot out loudly, “And you made up open our hearts! Make us go all zoom, fwoom! Tobio is all doki-doki for me now!” He snickered. 

“Shouyou-boke! I am not all doki-doki for you! Shut up!” 

“You shut up, your doki-doki is louder than your shouting, sheesh.” And now their linked hands were smashing at each other’s faces, during any typical and comical argument between the two. 

Yachi made a small laugh, catching their attention back, their restless and angry hands lowering down to their sides. 

“Can we give you our answer, Yachi-san?” Hinata sputtered out with glee, his smile now competing against Kageyama’s smile and the sun itself, how it radiated so. 

She furrowed her brows at the sling-shotted question. Hinata looked at her intently, a little glimmer in his brown eyes almost like the question mentioned was something she should remember, but- “I can’t recall what you- oh!” Her heart jumped. Right, that was right- she nodded her head frantically, her own eyes sparkling with mischief and anticipated wonder. 

Hinata cleared his throat slightly, “Could you maybe...ask us again?” 

It was odd seeing Hinata acting so shy, but the question to be told out loud was somewhat blunt and would catch the many ears of their classmates; they were about to be given a show.

“Come on, ask us, ask us!” Hinata bounced on his feet, wincing when Kageyama smacked his head. 

He said all gruff, “Don’t startle her, Shouyou. She knows what to ask…” He rolled his eyes at the impatient little crow. 

She felt Hinata’s excitement vibrate off on to her, “You two are dating, right?” Yachi asked, repeating the same question she curiously shot out that simple day; not too loud though, as she could read the heated tension of her friends’ faces that they didn’t want to draw too much attention but at the same time their faces beamed with jubilation and resting comfort, one they had been waiting for for some time. 

Simply bowing this time, a slight tip of their heads, they both hummed out a proud, “Mmm!” 

To all of Yachi’s concerns and suspicions about the situation: she simply concluded that they were idiots the entire time. 

***

On their way out of the classroom, Kageyama and Hinata hand in hand, all Yachi heard behind her was Hinata crowing out, “Yachi-san!? Is there anything going on between you and Yamaguchi???” 

_Abort, abort, abort._

**Author's Note:**

> Thats the end - finally - to this little tale I started half a year ago. Now with the new season right around the corner, it's so easing to know I don't have to think about finishing this series and enjoy my favorite volleyball idiots be even more cute and dumb. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!! <33
> 
> Also, I might end up writing a Yachi-Yamaguchi fic series later where Kagehina helps them out. ;)


End file.
